Armor
is the fifteenth episode of Kamen Rider Kuuga. Synopsis Ichijo feels the pressure of working on an important day as he and Yusuke try to decipher the truth of the mysterious artifact flying towards Tokyo. Plot Metropolitan Police-Investigation Department, 8:26 p.m. The police call an emergency meeting about the UFO, and call Enokida. Ichijo, Sugita and Enokida then go over the information that the Nagano department gave them about the UFO. Bunkyou District-Pore Pore, 8:39 p.m. Yusuke arrives, and asks where Nana is. Tamasaburo replies that she takes acting classes in the evening, and that she wants to become a famous actress. Yusuke then gets a call from Sakurako, and she tells him about the fragments. He then runs out to meet her. Metropolitan Police-Collaborative Investigation HQ Nozomi reviews the information about the UFO to the police, and says that there have been multiple sightings, and that the UFO appears to be assimilating metal into its body. Enokida theorizes that it is not currently complete. Ichijo then calls his mother in order to tell her that he won’t be able to meet her tomorrow as Nozomi watches nearby. Jounan College-Archeology Research Lab, 9:48 p.m. Sakurako shows Yusuke her translation about the form of a beetle, and he comments that he got a vision of a flying bug. However, she has trouble translating anything else in the surrounding text, aside from a reference to a servant that protects a horse. Yusuke suggests that it may translate to horse armor. Metropolitan Police-Collaborative Investigation HQ, 4:35 a.m. Ichijo maps out all the known sightings of the beetle on a map in the conference room, and arrives at the conclusion that the beetle is headed for Yusuke. Nozomi then calls him outside the conference room, and gives him a birthday present. Ichijo politely declines the item, and Nozomi comments that her assumption that he had a girlfriend was correct, which he then denies. She then asks if he’s not interested in her, and he replies that that had nothing to do with why he declined the gift. Sugita then runs out of room and tells him of a new Unidentified Lifeform sighting. Jounan College-Archeology Research Lab, 4:41 a.m. A phone call about Unidentified Lifeform #24 appearing wakes both Yusuke and Sakurako up, and Yusuke then dashes out. As he rides to the scene, the beetle from earlier hovers near him. Me-Gyarido-Gi is then seen backing up a truck in a forest, and declares that he will use it in his Gegeru. Zu-Gooma-Gu says that it’s embarrassing that Me-Gyarido-Gi entered something made by the Linto, but he responds by honking the truck’s horn and saying that he will be fine. Mitaka City-Crime Scene, 7:19 a.m. Police inspect a crime scene involving several motorcycles and a truck. Sugita says that it was likely a Gurongi attack, due to witness testimony. Metropolitan Police, 7:33 a.m. Nozomi tries to throw out the gift that she was going to give to Ichijo as Enokida watches nearby. Enokida tells advises her against throwing it out, and tells her that Ichijo refuses everybody’s presents, since his birthday is also the anniversary of his father’s death. When he was 10, his dad, who was also a police officer, died because he tried to save people drowning in a river, and because he respected his father, became a policeman. Since then, he visits his mother, who is a nurse (and always has to work, even during holidays) on his birthday. She explains that Ichijo likely wants to return home and meet his mother, but cannot due to the Unidentified Lifeforms. Nagoya West Community Hospital, 8:05 a.m. Ichijo’s mother, who is the head nurse, canceled her leave for the day due to Ichijo not being able to come over, so she woke up early in order to pay her respects to her late husband and left to work. She says that it can’t be helped due to Ichijo’s position as part of the Unidentified Lifeform investigation team. She doubts that she’ll see him for the rest of the year, since their attacks are unpredictable, and ignoring them so that they can meet would not honor the spirit of her husband. Yusuke tells Ichijo that he saw the UFO flying near him, and tells him about Sakurako’s translation. He believes that the UFO doesn’t mean to hurt anybody, but Ichijo warns him that it still may not be safe. They then get a report of about Unidentified Lifeform #24. Nagoya West Community Hospital, 9:34 a.m. Ichijo’s mother collapses at her work. Chiba City-Keiyou Highway, 10:14 a.m. A transformed Yusuke manages to cut through traffic in order to chase after Unidentified Lifeform #24. The UFO follows him, and he gives chase to the truck. As he does, the UFO merges with the Trychaser. As he catches up to Unidentified Lifeform #24, the Gurongi stops and reverses the truck in an attempt to hit him. Cast to be added Form Changes *Kuuga - Mighty Form Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 13, . Digital Releases *The DVD Release of Kamen Rider Kuuga Volume 4 features episodes 13-16. *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider Kuuga Volume 1 features episodes 1-16.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/special/kuuga Kuuga DVD Vol 4.jpg|''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' Volume 4, DVD cover 81qKhuXa0yL SL1469 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' Box 1, Blu-ray cover References Category:Kamen Rider Kuuga Category:Episodes